


The Skeletons of Undertale Meet The Ghost Adventures Crew

by HellaKitty



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aaron Goodwin - Freeform, Crossover, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, Nick Groff - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Post-Undertale, Sans - Freeform, Zak Bagans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaKitty/pseuds/HellaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their hard work in the Undertale videogame, the two skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, decide it's time to pay a visit to the Ghost Adventures crew. Also, rated T for "spooky" factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skeletons of Undertale Meet The Ghost Adventures Crew

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha im so sorry

Two skeleton brothers named Sans and Papyrus hid in a room down the hallway, watching the three men of the Ghost Adventures crew try to interact with the spirits of the asylum.

"Wow Papyrus. They believe in ghosts? Are they stupid? Ghosts aren't real. Those three are lacking common sense." Sans shook his head in disappointment at the three men.

"Fear not, brother, for I, the great Papyrus will go and tell them that spirits do not exist." Papyrus raised his hand in the air like a hero and started off towards the group of ghost hunters. "Ghost-hunting men!" He called, "Ghosts are not real!"

Zak Bagans grabbed Nick Groff's shoulder. "Did you hear that? What was that? It must've been a spirit trying to communicate with us. Tell us who you are!" He yelled down the hallway, holding up the most high-quality spirit voice catcher device.

"It is I, Papyrus! I have come to tell you that ghosts do not exist and that you three are super silly!" Papyrus laughed a bit.

"Wait." Zak shushed the group, even the other two men were not talking. "The spirit said that it's name is Bloody Mary and that it was murdered here long ago. Now it wants revenge."

"No! I am not a spirit! I did not say that! I am a skeleton! My name is Papyrus!" Papyrus stormed into view, stopping and posing valiantly. "I have come to rescue you three from wasting your life talking to these non-existent ghosts."

"The spirit has manifested itself!" Zak screamed, turning and running off, Nick and Aaron hot on his heels.

"Hey, good job, Papyrus. You saved them. Now they'll no longer waste their life going from place to place 'talking' to ghosts." Sans looked at the camera and winked, just because he could.

"I am a hero, Sans. What can I say?" Papyrus grinned triumphantly and Sans broke out into jazz hands behind him.

Just then, a ghost appeared in front of the celebrating brothers, scaring them so much that they both fell apart. The ghost looked at the two piles of bones and shrugged. "My bad."


End file.
